


The Caretaker AU Ficlet No-One Asked For

by jono74656



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Comeplay, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: The Ocampa’s psionic abilities have an unexpected effect on their patients.AU of The Caretaker
Relationships: Harry Kim/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Caretaker AU Ficlet No-One Asked For

Harry groaned quietly as he stared at the sterile white ceiling of the medical room they were being kept in. The local medical personnel had just made their latest visit to poke and prod at the growths on his and B’Elanna’s skin, and he was beginning to notice an unexpected side effect of their presence.

Every time they came into the room, he was ending up with a raging hardon.

He hadn’t dared to ask B’Elanna if she was having a similar reaction; she was hostile enough just from him being in Starfleet, no sense tempting her Klingon temper with imprudent, personal questions.

So he lay there. Stared at the ceiling. And tried to will his erection to subside.

Then he heard B’Elanna shift on her own bed, and glancing over saw that she had turned onto her side, and was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

“You feel it too, don’t you, Starfleet?”

Harry gulped.

“Feel what?”

Her answer was a snort.

“Don’t play coy with me, Starfleet. I don’t know if it’s this, this ‘medicine’ they’re giving us, or just something about them. But every time they come in here I feel the need to lock myself in my quarters for some quality time.”

He blushed at her frankness, and she laughed; the sound surprised, as though she had almost forgotten how to laugh at all.

Then she suddenly stood, and prowled across the room towards him. She was on him before he could react, and he found himself sharing the bed with a space heater masquerading as a Maquis.

She curled against his side, and nosed at his jawline; breathing deeply almost as though she were scenting him.

Then she nipped him, and he couldn’t suppress a yelp of shock. Her teeth were definitely sharper than human standard. Almost as an apology she kissed the same spot gently, then licked it.

He turned his head, and she kissed him greedily; hands scrabbling at his shirt, seeking skin. His own hands slid under the back of her shirt, sliding up her back over the thick ridges of her spine. B’Elanna hissed into his mouth and resorted to ripping the shirt off him, blunt nails dragging down his chest as she broke the kiss, biting his lip as she pulled away.

She sat up on the bed, working her pants down before dragging his off, then sitting astride his thigh, rubbing herself on him while she pulled her shirt over her head.

He reached up almost blindly to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples and causing her to whine, and ride his thigh harder. She dragged her nails down his chest again, harder this time, and he knew she was leaving marks but didn’t care. Couldn’t care.

Harry reached down and took his cock in hand, stroking himself quicker than he normally would, unable to help himself. Desperate for release. B’Elanna, eyes hungry, watched his hand and ground down on his thigh while his other hand continued to tweak her nipples.

Her breath was coming in sharp gasps as her hands landed on his shoulders, digging in until it hurt, but all he did was stroke himself harder and faster. 

She let out a keening noise, and shuddered over him, his free hand moving to support her back until she collapsed down onto the bed next to him, nuzzling blindly at any skin she could find, eyes fixed on his hand, as he stroked himself, so close. He was so close.

He groaned her name, and his eyes closed involuntarily as he shot his load. He could feel the hot spurts of come landing on his chest and down his body, his muscles shaking as he came down from his orgasmic high.

When he was fully aware again, he realised B’Elanna was dragging her fingers through the mess of come on his body, then almost absently licking her fingers clean. She grinned at him, then slid off the bed, casually getting re-dressed while tossing his pants and the shredded remains of his shirt at him.

He used the tattered shirt to clean himself up as best he could, then pulled the pants back up, suddenly feeling the familiar awkwardness which had accompanied his few one night stands.

But B’Elanna just winked at him and swaggered back to her own bed, he lay back down, staring once again at the ceiling, listening as she got comfortable, realising that without the constant edge of arousal he might be able to sleep now.

Just as he closed his eyes and could feel sleep coming, B’Elanna spoke again, voice soft and warm.

“Not bad, Starfleet. Not bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the premise is: some Ocampa looks at the pictures the Caretaker sends and realises he’s looking for a mate. Then whenever they’re around the patients all they can think about is mating. Cue psionic powers spreading horniness to the patients. This is just the first time they’ve had two compatible patients at the same time.
> 
> tl:dr Aliens don’t so much make them do it as accidentally get them massively horned up while they’re in the same room.


End file.
